


Guilty as Charged

by JoansGlove



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Governor Ferguson has found fault with Joan'sGlove. She is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to all my readers<3
> 
> And of course, The Duchess x

She shivered as she waited for Miss Bennett to unlock the Plant Room door. Her thin pyjamas offered no real protection from the chill draught that licked around their legs. She stumbled as Miss Bennett pushed her inside and sealed the door, her footsteps receding into the night as she resumed her duties.

“Ah, Joan’sGlove!”  
Her stomach lurched. Ms Ferguson!  
The Governor bided her time, making the uncomfortable silence almost painful. “And how are you finding your stay at Wentworth, hhmm? Settling in OK?”  
“I’m coping.” The words caught in her dry throat as she looked apprehensively at the figure loitering in the shadows.  
“Have you found any activities to fill your spare time?” A smirk played on the Governor’s shadowed features.  
“It has come to my attention that you are quite the budding writer.” Ferguson’s eyes glittered in the half-light as she slowly walked towards JG with an arrogant swagger, her heels clicking confidently on the rough concrete floor. She stepped well into JG’s personal space and appraised the tall woman shivering in front of her. “Would you care to comment?”  
JG licked her lips and stared nervously at the Governor. Had she read those tales? Did she know just what lewd acts JG had her performing with Miss Bennett? Could she tell just how turned on JG was right then?  
JG’s legs trembled with lust at the almost unbearably close proximity of Joan Ferguson, thighs quivering as they involuntarily clenched and her knees buckled.  
The Governor appeared to be enjoying JG’s early discomfort.

“I’ve jotted down a few short stories – nothing special…” she managed. Her agitated gaze flickered between Ferguson’s black eyes and full, red lips.  
The Governor’s gloved hand shot out and grabbed her jaw. JG’s skin was suddenly aflame. Hot prickles covered her body as the scent of leather wreathed her face.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, Joan’sGlove, not when the characters happen to be Miss Bennett and myself!” Ferguson’s eyes barely flickered. “I’d say that makes them rather noteworthy, wouldn’t you? In certain quarters at the very least.”  
JG swallowed hard.  
The strong hand tightened round her face. “Wouldn’t you agree?”  
“Yes, Governor.” She felt the pressure lessen and the grip slide down to her throat. Her cunt contracted at the caress of leather on her windpipe.  
“Do you suppose that Miss Bennett and I are lesbians?” Her thumb tenderly stroked the wildly beating pulse in JG’s neck. The Governor lifted her eyebrow in expectation of an answer and the faintest smile twitched at the corner of her soft lips. Her mouth hardened when the anticipated response did not come. 

“Do you suppose Miss Bennett to be a lesbian?” Her eyes bored into JG’s.  
“Um, I don’t know. She might be….?” JG’s voice died in her throat in the face of the Governor’s withering stare.  
“Yet you elected HER as my partner.” She adjusted her hold, fingertips tightened around vertebrae, thumb pressed uncomfortably against larynx. “Which begs the question: do you also suppose ME to be a lesbian, Joan’sGlove?”  
JG swallowed hard. She hoped and prayed that Ferguson was queer! She had to be! No woman she spoke to escaped the compulsory tit-stare.  
“I asked you a question.” She increased the pressure further. “Do you…” Ferguson shifted her stance “…suppose me….” she leant in, her mouth brushing against JG’s ear “...to be a les-bi-an?”  
JG could only stare wide-eyed. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as hot breath bathed the side of her face. Ferguson’s uniformed breasts rubbed against her own painfully erect nipples, igniting a deep glow in her belly. The handsome face moved back into view, perfectly shaped brows raised in query.  
How could JG tell this woman how desperate she was for it to be true? How she hoped Ferguson would suddenly realise that she had a willing slave in JG? How she hoped that Ferguson would fuck her senseless whilst wearing her black gloves?

She didn’t see it coming. The force of the slap threw her backwards out of the Governor’s grip into a control panel. The searing pain made her eyes water but her answer to Ferguson was an aroused gasp.  
Crack! Her head flew back once more and connected painfully with the metal casing behind her. Gingerly her tongue probed her cheek, measuring the swelling ridge where it had crashed into her teeth. She tasted blood.  
“Do you. Think me. A lesbian?” Ferguson backhanded JG across her other cheek, the row of leather-clad knuckles smashing into soft skin.  
“Yes.” She breathed.  
“Yes, what?”  
She cleared her throat. “Yes, Governor, I do think you’re a lesbian.” Her interrogator said nothing, an inscrutable smile developing on her mobile lips. 

“Then it is your belief that I would enjoy doing this.”  
JG’s breasts were crushed by vice-like hands. Her breathing gave a long hitch as wetness flooded her cunt. Imperceptibly she leaned into Ferguson. Most women would do anything to avoid this sort of attention from the Governor but this was quite possibly the most erotic moment of her entire life. She noted how Ferguson’s pupils had dilated. The older woman’s lips were flushed a deep red and small hectic spots of colour stood out high on her cheeks.  
“I, I do believe that you’re enjoying it.” she licked her split lip and levelled her gaze at the older woman. “You are, aren’t you?” She barely had to raise her eyes to meet the Governor’s.  
“It has it’s ……. merits.” Gloved fingers navigated to large, swollen nipples. “Oh? And what’s this? Surely not prohibited body jewellery?” Ferguson’s eyes gave nothing away.  
“I have special dispensation, Governor. Miss Bennett said it would be alright as I’m on Remand…”  
“Did she now? I must have words with Miss Bennett.” Without warning Ferguson yanked JG’s pyjama top off her shoulders and down her arms, pinning her elbows to her waist. Fingers of cold air licked over her bare skin, instantly chilling the bolts in her aching nipples.  
The Governor took two steps back and admired the scene she had created. She reached out and prodded experimentally at one end of a barbell “Hmm, discreet yet still a danger to their owner.”  
Hard hands returned to JG’s breasts, cool leather warming against her skin until questing fingers trapped the steel rods against sturdy thumbs. JG’s hips jerked in response.  
“It seems that they are somewhat tender.”  
Ferguson twisted her nipples a half-turn, a gloating smirk appearing as JG ground her thighs together against the overwhelming surge in her slick centre, adding to her own delicious pain as she involuntarily jerked away from her wonderful tormentor. It felt to JG as if her thighs were being forced apart, so swollen were her lips, every movement teasing her needy clit to a frustrating ache. Her fingers dug unconsciously into her thighs as she braced herself against further convulsions.

“Now, where were we? Oh yes, of course – your assumption that I am a Tribade. Your assumption that, as such, I must therefore enjoy this!” She forced a hand between JG’s trembling legs, smacking her palm into sensitive flesh as fingers curled deep into her sodden entrance. She squeezed the searing sex hard and drew closer watching the other woman’s lascivious reaction with satisfaction. “Feels good doesn’t it?”  
JG stared at the Governor open mouthed. Had she really just murmured that into her ear? Felt good to whom? To her, JG? To Ferguson? Her mind staggered.  
“Nevertheless, I cannot have an inmate libelling Corrections staff in my facility. I feel I should issue you a deterrent Joan’sGlove. One that will stay with you considerably longer than a stint in the slot.” All tension flowed from her hands and she let them drop away from JG’s body. 

JG almost cried. The power of those gloved hands had brought her so close to coming and now they had been taken away. She could only guess at what deterrent her temptress had in mind; how she intended to impress her displeasure more permanently on JG…. 

“Now, to the second point of business.” Ferguson turned and strode briskly to a store cupboard, returning with a half-metre steel ruler. She smacked it solidly into her gloved palm, grinning as the dull retort disappeared into the hum of the room. JG eyed the wicked strip of metal with trepidation and excited desire; her overheated cunt throbbed and tightened at the thought of a spanking.  
“Whilst I’m forced to admit that I approve very much of how you have teased your audience there’s really no excuse for not thanking them for their generous comments is there?”  
JG reddened. It was true. “No.”  
“No, what?”  
“No, Governor!”  
“And why didn’t you thank everyone properly?”  
“I couldn’t! Miss Miles wouldn’t let me use the computer!  
“How inconvenient for you.” Sarcasm laced every word. “Bend over.”  
JG looked round for a bench. Seeing no furniture that could be pressed into service she folded at the waist and braced her hands on her thighs.

“How many strokes should I give you for your impertinent literary endeavours hmmm? Six? Seven?” she tilted her head as she regarded JG’s anxious face. “No, I think eight; and for your lapse in good manners, no matter what your reasons, a further four. Yes, a round dozen should be sufficient.” JG’s pyjama top was tucked away from her vulnerable bottom. 

The ruler descended on JG’s soft arse cheek. Agony flared as the unforgiving metal connected soundly with sensitive flesh and she rocked on her feet, willing herself not to move.  
“Aahhh!” She sucked ragged breath in through gritted teeth.  
“So tell me, who do you need to thank Joan’sGlove? I want to hear their names; make sure that you enunciate clearly.” She delivered a companion stroke to the other buttock, choosing to alternate her blows rather than concentrate the pain in one area.  
“Ahhhh! Th-there’s Enduringmadness, Hilarya13, Idontknowifyousaylegsforabird.”  
The ruler landed again, and again; the uncompromising item of stationery bit painfully into her skin and muscle, punctuating The Governor’s questions and her own strangled replies.  
“Mmmph! Erm … Freaky_Fics, Predatoryfox and Cannibalcake. Blackgloves, Milflover07…”  
“Who else?”  
JG panted hard “Jeep28 and Thegovernorssecretary.”  
“And….?”  
“YellowPencils, Girls_like_girls, The_Researcher. Gnnnh!”  
What should you have said to them?  
“I, I should have told them how happy I was that they like my s-stories.”  
“Anything else?”  
“And how grateful I am that they take time to comment.” JG struggled to concentrate as the well-placed, burning kisses of the ruler stunned and ignited her senses.  
“Are there more? Tell me!”  
She yelped with pain and surprise as her thin cotton trousers were unexpectedly pulled down over her abused cheeks and cool, leather clad hands whispered across her bruised and burning skin. She knew that the Governor would be able to see just how aroused she was - she could probably smell it already! “Yes! Pamela Rabe, Sarah-Marie, erm… Doeeyedfreak, Tomboi and, and JoansSafeSecret.” She gasped between clenched teeth. “I’m sorry!” Without the protection of her flimsy pyjama bottoms her battered skin was subjected to the unyielding keenness of the ruler’s edges and angles. Tendons in her neck stood out as she struggled to maintain her uncomfortable and provocative pose.  
“Is that all?”  
“No…” she gasped, “…there’s Inexprymable, Joan_reads_Freakytits and Ifitbelove too.“ JG silently counted off the final strokes of her punishment. Sweat stood out on her temples as she negotiated the bone-deep burning ache that brought tears to her eyes and the steady pulsing throb in her cunt threatening to send her crumbling to her knees.  
Ferguson traced the deeply bruised edges of her welts, the smooth leather soothing and agitating the raised flesh. “You may stand.”  
Her voice was husky, her breathing rapid. She walked the few steps to stand in front of JG, hands clasped across her lower belly in her trademark stance, chin tilted in her imperious manner. “Cover yourself up.” The ruler wavered slightly in her relaxed grip.  
JG shook as she straightened her shoulders under the Governor’s stare. Her desire for this formidable woman was almost uncontrollable. Her swollen clit beat hard between her sticky lips as surges of dark, debilitating lust coursed through her body, she felt weak and heavy and sensuous. Her mouth twitched, desperate for contact with Ferguson’s smooth, pale skin. Jesus, this woman was the Queen of Tease! 

She struggled to extricate her arms from the impromptu straightjacket, making sure the Governor received the full benefit of every jiggle and bounce of her metal tipped breasts as she twisted and shimmied in the cool air, despite the fresh stabs of wonderful suffering each stretch or brush of fabric invited. Unbuttoning the thin shirt JG stood defiantly naked in front of Joan Ferguson, the subtle tic in the handsome woman’s cheek her cue to slowly draw the garment back onto her body and fasten it with trembling fingers. Wincing, she bent down to grab her trousers. As her face drew level with Ferguson’s crotch she caught the unmistakeable scent of arousal trapped in the grey fabric. She smiled inwardly as she pulled her own striped cotton up her long, shapely legs and over her injured rear noting how the Governor’s eyes widened slightly at her obvious discomfort; her tongue flicking out to moisten those beautiful lips. She had a sudden, glorious image of Ferguson crushed against the control panel as she surrendered to JG’s probing tongue and questing hands, bun askew, crisp shirt rucked and rumpled…  
The clicking of heels brought her to her senses. Ferguson stowed the fabulously vicious metal ruler in the cupboard and gestured for JG to exit.

At the threshold of the plant room Ferguson turned and blocked JG’s path. “You will be escorted back to your unit shortly. But remember this, Joan’sGlove, if I hear of further occasions where you have placed Miss Bennett and myself into ‘compromising’ situations I shall be inviting you for another little night-time discussion.”  
Shutting the heavy door behind them she turned and spoke into her radio. “Sierra three, one to collect.” Giving JG a final, inscrutable smirk she melted into the darkness of the stairwell.


End file.
